Alcohol and Confessions
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Small oneshot.  Blaine thinks Kurt will break up with him and gets really drunk...and drunk!Blaine is cute!Blaine :D  Can't think of a better title :D Sorry  Ahh...no spoilers I think at least if you've seen the rumours promo... ;D


**A.N.:** So…FINALS week…ugh…I feel like throwing up…8 days…in 8 days I'll be done…until then I'm kinda out in a loop here…anyways…writing keeps me grounded so…here goes nothing :D

This little particular oneshot is for a person that has become a good friend lately…said person will supposedly know who I'm talking about at least after reading the story…so…this is for you…just something to boost your mood seeing as you and I will go through English together on Tuesday :D

Erm…if anyone who is reading this is waiting for an update on "All Or Nothing", the next chapter will be up either tonight or by tomorrow…so yeah…

**Story Notes:** Sorta pwp fluff with drunk Blaine…:D

**Disclaimer:** Nope…I don't own Glee…or Chris…or Darren…but boy wouldn't I love to :D

Enjoy 33

* * *

><p>xxXxxXxxXxx<p>

"Yeah…?" Kurt answered his phone sleepily.

"_Kurt? You there?"_

"Wes? What the…" Kurt was suddenly a lot more awake than before.

He hadn't heard from the older Warbler for a while now and although he liked him he didn't quite get why he would call in the middle of the night on a Friday evening.

"_Kurt did you and Blaine break up_?" another voice yelled.

Kurt identified it as a rather distressed sounding David.

"No…why?"

"_That's weird."_ Someone whispered.

"Guys? What's going on?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed.

"_Erm…well…the Warblers were having a party…are having a party…and…Blaine is here…"_ Wes stated.

"Yeah…? I know?" Kurt replied, confused.

"_Well and you're not."_

"Oh? Really? Then that is why I thought this was the most sleep inducing party in the history of parties." Kurt groaned.

What on earth was going on?

"Guys are you drunk?"

_"Um…noo…? We're not."_ David replied.

"Then what…?" Kurt just hung up the phone and buried his head in his pillow, he really needed to catch some sleep before the New Di performance tomorrow.

His phone rang again and again he picked up.

"What?" he grumbled.

"_Kurt we're sorry but you need to get your cute little ass over here, asap." _

'Cute little…?' "What?"

"_Blaine is running around asking everyone if they are h…, you know what…hear for yourself…"_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the phone as he heard a strange shuffling sound, he guessed that the two Warblers were walking somewhere. Then he heard music and chattering and finally…

"_Weesss…ssooo cooli you're here…haf you sseen my boyffriiend? He'sn't … ss'all my fault…"_

"_See what we mean?"_ David asked.

Kurt had to shut his mouth before he could answer. "Uh…"

"_R uuu my boyfriend?"_ an obviously very drunk Blaine asked someone Kurt, logically, couldn't see through the phone.

"_Ure not…haa…my boyfriend iss like rreeeeaaaallllyyyy cuute…like ssumpermegaawesoome…noo no wait like superfoxymega…naah…sssupermegafoxyawessomehot…hehe…"_

Kurt was happy that he wasn't there for everyone to see the blush that was spreading on his face.

"_He hass awesome hair…and eyes…he hass eyes…hehe…"_

Now Kurt could hear Wes and David laughing and muttering something along the lines of _"Poor Jeff."_

Then _"Hey Blaine why don't you come here for a moment huh? Give it some rest?"_

"_Daviid…mhh…you're here…and Wess…he he…you're both here." Blaine chuckled "And I'm here…" he stopped laughing "My boyfriend issn't heeerre…s'all my fault…he doesn't want to be wis mee…'s rather with that New Di jock guys…cause there hot…like him…just now like him aat aalll…Kurtsie is soo much hotter…Do you think he likes mee…?"_ Blaine drifted off starting to hum something that sounded suspiciously like 'Here without you' by 3 Doors Down.

"_So?" _

"Guys what did you give him? He's toasted!"

"_Yeah…he seems to think you broke up or…something about a motel room and some guy named Sam…?"_ David asked.

"Ugh…Finn…" Kurt groaned.

"_Finn…I thought Sam?"_ Wes asked.

"Nevermind…I might just have to go shoot my brother…"

"_Oh…"_ silence on the other end of the line then…wailing.

"_Blaine what's wrong?"_ Wes asked worriedly.

"_Kurrrtsiiee…why doesn't he love meee?I looove him soo much…I don't want to be without him…"_

"_Holy shit…"_ David muttered _"What the hell did you guys put into the punch?" _

"_Kurt do you think you could come over…like…five minutes ago? I don't think your teenage dream is feeling all too well." _

"I see…" Kurt replied.

He was so tired and it wasn't really his fault that Blaine was completely wasted, so it should really not be his problem. But Blaine was his boyfriend and he was obviously feeling like shit, if the sobs that broke through the phone were anything to go by.

"I'm on my way…" he finally said, ending the call.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A good while later Kurt arrived at Nick's house where the party was still fully running. He looked around in the garden, looking for any sign of his boyfriend or Wes and David, greeting his former glee club mates as he went. Finally he spotted the unholy trinity somewhere near a small rivulet, Blaine leaning against a tree.

He could see the relief on Wes' and David's faces as they spotted him, both immediately making room for him to sit down next to Blaine, giving the two some privacy.

"Hey…" Kurt whispered softly, running his hands through the loose curls on his boyfriends head.

Upon hearing the familiar voice Blaine flinched, shutting his eyes tightly.

"K-Kurt?" he asked shakily, sounding a little more sober than before.

"I'm here…" Kurt soothed, shifting their positions a little so the he was sitting leaned against the tree, Blaine against him.

"You sshouldn't be…" Blaine replied.

"You're pretty wasted babe, I'm not gonna let my boyfriend run around batshit drunk feeling miserable because I need my beauty sleep."

"I don't desserve you…" Blaine wept.

"Shh…" Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, tightening his hold of him. "It's ok…not like this is the first time I see you after you had a little bit too much to drink."

At that Blaine laughed miserably.

"Don't remind me…that was so embarrassing…"

"Sounds like the alcohol wore off though?" Kurt asked softly.

"I wish…" Blaine sighed.

"You don't sound as drunk as you were earlier…" Kurt replied, drifting off.

"Earlier?" Blaine asked, slightly panicking "Kurt how much did you hear?"

"Shh…nothing much…Wes and David asked me to come over because you weren't feeling well."

Blaine muttered something, Kurt suspected derogatory terms referring to his two best friends, under his breath.

"They shouldn't have…You need to get up early tomorrow."

"Well…tough…You needed me…You were always there for me, taking the almost two hour drive from Dalton, talking to me through the whole night whenever I needed you…least I can do is return the favor."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Blaine replied, sounding almost sober again.

"I love you." Kurt said softly.

He knew that it was the truth but he hadn't dared to say it before, but now…he figured Blaine wouldn't remember anyways. The boy in his arms tensed and turned around, locking the gaze of his hazel eyes with Kurt's. Just as he opened his mouth to speak someone shouted something from above and Blaine and Kurt looked up.

Kurt sighed. "I should really get going…but I'm not leaving you here…you coming?"

Blaine nodded gratefully and got up, almost toppling over had it not been for Kurt catching him. The slightly taller boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and supported him as they made their way to his car, bidding their goodbyes to their friends on the way.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The drive was rather silent and Kurt was beyond grateful that his father and Carole were out for the weekend, especially since Blaine was, once again, getting rather clingy, almost trying to snuggle INTO Kurt when they finally made it to the bed after Kurt's insistence on performing their ablutions.

When the raven was finally asleep in his arms Kurt smiled down at him softly, running his hands through the soft curls, now freed from all the product Blaine usually put in.

He grinned weakly. Blaine never let him be the big spoon when he was sober, always wanting to be the…well…guardian for Kurt. The younger boy quite liked that so he never complained, but it felt nice to be the one for Blaine to lean on for once.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Blaine woke up the next morning there were several things that bothered him.

a) He really wanted to tell that guy with the needles inside his head to eff off.

b) The freaking room should really stop spinning, it had stopped being funny 15 minutes ago.

Which led him to c) Where the hell was he?

Although that wasn't quite rightly put, because he did know where he was. He was in Kurt's room.

Kurt…a soft, warm tingling sensation spread through him as he thought of the gorgeous falsetto. His boyfriend. He couldn't help the stupid grin that spread on his face at that, even after a month he still couldn't believe it.

Realizing that he was only wearing wide sweatpants and a wide shirt he didn't recognize, he was pulled back to reality rather rudely.

He looked around just to find a small note on the pillow next to him. Once again a stupid grin spread on his face as he recognized Kurt's handwriting. The note read.

_"Hey sleeping beauty, how was your night?_

_I prepped some aspirin, orange juice, water, and some hangover food for you._

_Also I left a whole can of coffee in the kitchen._

_Just make yourself comfortable until I get back, we wanted to hang out today anyways._

_Finn and I are out with New Di, for our performance in front of the school body and sponsors and whatnot…I don't know how long we'll take._

_Dad and Carole are out and they won't be back until tomorrow so, don't get the phone or door or anything alright?_

_See ya_

_XO XO Kurt"_

Blaine shrugged and did as he was told.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Kurt and Finn came home Blaine had gotten himself decent and curled up on the couch, still feeling slightly off due to his adventure with Mr. Alcohol. He heard the door and the two brothers walk in a moment later.

Finn was laughing and Kurt shrieked.

"Finn! What the hell?"

"Oh come on…you know I'm right."

"Fine…we are better than the Warblers…I'm not gonna agree on the lead vocals though sorry, but Rachel is not hotter than the lead Warbler."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're like dating him." Finn replied.

In that moment they walked into the kitchen, right in front of Blaine's eyes albeit without seeing him. Blaine saw that Kurt stuck his tongue out at Finn's comment and he couldn't help but smile. The two did make and adorable sibling couple.

Suddenly Kurt spotted him, blushed, looked down and said "Hi."

For some reason Blaine suddenly felt very cold. He had the distinct feeling that something had happened last night, but he couldn't remember.

Later when they were in Kurt's room, sitting on his bed, Blaine leaning against the headboard, Kurt as far away as possible, curled up into a ball, he approached the topic, afraid that he had probably molested his lover or something similarly terrible.

Kurt told him that he hadn't done anything and edged closer, allowing Blaine to pull him against his chest as the continued watching the movie. Blaine could tell that Kurt was still a little tense, so he starting rubbing gentle circles into his shoulders, neck, arms and every other piece of his boyfriends that he could reach.

Kurt tensed when Blaine started kissing his neck, so the older boy stopped with a frown.

"Blaine the movie…" was all Kurt had said.

Sighing he concentrated on the movie in the very moment that one of the protagonists gently whispered 'I love you' into the ear of his sleeping girlfriend.

Then and there it hit Blaine like a brick wall. Kurt had said it. Kurt had told him that he loved him, knowing that Blaine would forget it, even though it was the most awesomest thing that had ever happened to him. And now Kurt was sad. Now it was his turn to tense.

Concerned Kurt shifted away a little, glasz eyes finding hazel ones with a questioning expression.

"You ok?"

"Kurt…" Blaine said, just staring.

"Yeah? DO you need something? Do you need me to get up do you…?" Blaine silenced the panicked rambling with a kiss.

"Kurt…I love you too."

Understanding dawned on the other boy and Kurt's face lit up in a smile.

"You remembered."

"How couldn't I?" Blaine chuckled pulling the younger boy in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes<strong>: There…yeah…

As I figured…fluff…some tiny Furt…a little Wevid and Klaine…a wee bit angst…and a LOT of fluff…and drunk!Blaine :D

hope you liked it :D

Now lets get back to studying *headdesk*


End file.
